mohfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Medal of Honor: Red Leaf
Medal of Honor: Red Leaf is where fight along side the Canadian Army. You Play as Cpl.Max Stewart,a Canadian who is a part of the OSS. Missions: Mission 1: Mission 2: Mission 3: Mission 4: Mission 5: Mission 6: Mission 7:Operation: Blockbuster Characters: * Cpl./Sgt.Max Stewart (Playable) * Col.Stanley Hargrove * 1st.Lt.Emily W. Edwards * Maj.Jacob Turner (Level Briefings) * Maj.Mason Stafford * Cpt.Jean Forstadt * W.O.Dominique Jenkins (African-Canadian) Levels: (don't know the names yet...) Mission 1: * Mission 2: * Mission 3: * Mission 4: * Mission 5: * Mission 6: * Mission 7:Operation: Blockbuster * Weapons: Allies: Canadian/British: * Webley Mk.4 * Welrod Silenced Pistol * Enfield No.2 * Lee-Enfield No.4 Mk.1 ** Projector Mk.5 ** Grenade Cup,No,68 At Rifle Grenade * Lee-Enfield No.4 Mk.1 (T) (Scoped) * Ross Rifle 3 (Canadian) * De Lisle Commando/Carbine * Sten Mk.2 * Sten Mk.2 S (Canadian) * Sten Mk.2 (Canadian) * Sten Mk.5 * Bren LMG * Vickers-Berthier * Lewis Gun * Vickers Machine Gun * M1897 Trench Gun * P.I.A.T. * Boys Mk.1 Anti-Tank Rifle * Mills Bombs * Gammon Grenade * Vickers Mk.6 * No.69 Mk.1 High-Explosive Grenade * No.2 Portable Flamethrower/ Lifebuoy * No.79 Mk.1 Smoke Grenade (Blue Smoke) * No.77 (Smoke-Hand Grenade (Light Blue Smoke) * Ordnance SBML 2 Inch Mortar: ** Mk1 Mortar (HE) ** Mk2 Smoke Mortar Bomb (Smoke) American: * Colt.45 * Smith & Wesson Model 1917 Revolver * Colt. S.A.A. * FP-45 Liberator * High Standard HDM * M1 Garand * M1D Garand * T26 Tanker Garand Rifle * Garand: ** M7 Grenade Launcher ** M1 Grenade Launcher * M1 Carbine * M3 Carbine "Snooper Rifle" * Springfield M1903 (Scoped) * M1941 Johnson Rifle * M1A1 Thompson * Thompson M1928 (with 50 round Drum Magizine * M3 Grease Gun * Sputter Gun (an American Modification of Sten Gun) * Reising M55 * B.A.R. M1918 * M1941 Johnson Machine Gun * Remingtom Model 11 * Winchester Model 12 Riot Gun * Winchester 1901 Shotgun * Browning M1919A4 * Browning M1919A6 * Browning M2 * Big Joe 5 Crossbow * Mk2 Hand Grenade * M18 Smoke Grenade (Red Smoke) * Mk.V CN Gas Grenade * M2 Flamethrower * M1A1 Flamethrower * M9A1 Bazooka * M9 Bazooka * M18 Recoilless Rifle * M2 Mortar Axis: German: * Italian: * Beretta M1934 * Carcano M1938 * Beretta M1938a / Moschetto * Breda M1930 * Bomba a Mano Mod.35,S.R.C.M. High Explosive Grenade (Red) * Bomba a Mano Mod.35,S.R.C.M. Fl. (Smoke Grenade) (Yellow) (White Smoke) * Bomba a Mano Mod.35,O.T.O. High Explosive Grenade * Lanciafiamme Modello 35 Flamethrower * Bm37 * Cannone Da 47/32 Main Menu Background Medals * Multiplayer Allies: * Canadian Officer (Black Beret) * Canadian Soldier (1) (Yellow Beret) * Canadian Soldier (2) (Helmet) * Canadian Tank crew member (1) (Beret) * Canadian Tank crew member (2) Helmet) * Bert Raccoon (Added with blue jeans & a Yellow Beret) * Lisa Raccoon (wears her basketball outfit,plus a Yellow Beret) * Dan Mouse (from The Devil & Daniel Mouse) (Added with a Steel Helmet) * Dudley Do-Right * Lisa Lougheed * Robin Scherbatsky * Eddy (from Ed,Edd n Eddy) * Chris McLean * Harbor Master (from Theodore Tugboat) * Mountie (1) * Mountie (2) * Albert Johnson (Charles Bronson version) * Sgt.Edgar Millen (Lee Marvin version) * 1st Special Service Force (Devil's Brigade) Soldier (1) (Red Beret) * 1st Special Service Force (Devil's Brigade) Soldier (2) (Helmet) * RCAF Pilot * Canadian Hockey Player * Lumberjack * Eskimo * A Beaver (wearing a Canadian Infantry uniform) Axis: * Trivia * Category:Medal of Honor series